Shipping Page
Welcome To The Shipping Page Just type this in below Name Shipping's List next to that shipping if it's a crack-shipping or real shipping. Vote Next Week's Favorite Shipping! Balto x Karmen Sel x Italy Royal x Taily Royal x DTK Selena x Wolfclaw Legend x Ryder Favorite Shipping of The Week: DTK x ROYAL YES BBY YES YES YIS YAS YES (I'm normal, I swear) 'Moon Harbringer Ships' Wolfclaw x Selena (Crack-shipping) Balto x Alex (Crack-Shipping) Lady x Akai (Ship) Akai x Scourge (Crack-shipping) StoneTeller x Balto (Crack-Shipping) Izold x Balto (Crack-shipping) Izold x Alex (Crack-shipping) Crookedstar x Autumnwhisker (Crack-Shipping) Rory x Izold/StoneOfInsanity (Crack-Shipping + Story) Rory x Starcasteclipse (Crack-Shipping) Jay Dakoda x Ivy (Crack-Shipping) 'Chammies Ships ' YOU KNOW WUT DIS IS ' Ymir x Christa Grell X Sebas-Senpai Satskuki x Ryokou Mako x Ryokou Element Master x Demensoin Witch Void Princess x Infinite Sword Gumi x Miku Batlo x Alex Dakota x Balto Stone x Rory (HEUHEHUEUHEHUEHUEHUEHUEUHE) Stone x Alex Yato x Yukine ( Must be real hard dating a Loli sword Yato~) Balto x Squidward (Bitch Please this is OTP) Yato x Kimmy (S/O if kim reads dis ueuhehueuhe) Royal x A Cat Lady ( Idk what i was thinking~~) Royal x Squidward (Karasai desu ~) Lady x Balto x Akai ( Akai-Sama You has some competition~) Moon x Alex ( Idk i see this happening) Alex x Stone (StonexAlex=ErenxLevi~!) Lady x Akai (Oh Shit The OTP happening) Bill Clintin x Royal~ Bill Cipher x Akai ( Idk how to spell bill's last name xp) Infinite Sword x Alex (The Red Couple) 'Akai's Ships Yo chOO CHO o SwiftclawxTrees ( Ship ) Lady x Akai (Kaidy) Chammy x Levi (OTP) Moon x Alex (Crack-shipping, Alon ;) ) Balto x Alex (Crack-shipping, Balex) Dean x Castiel (deSTIE L Yo otP) Akai x Bill Cipher (extrEME CRACk shiPPING ewhhHDHHHA HAHA, Billkai) Balto x Squidward ( yaiS BALTWAr d) yes yes many more ᴬᵏᵃᶦ ˣ ˢᶜᵒᵘʳᵍᵉ ⁽ʰʰʰʰᵘᵉʰᵃʰ ˢᶜᵘʳᵏᵃᶦ⁾ 'Anca's ships aLL ABOArd' ''Ala x Fluffy OTP Moon x Alex (Crack lel) Dakota X Balto (Crack) Annie x Armin Eren X Levi (yese dis true) Ymir X Christa or how u spell her name (real ship) Yato x Yukine (hiyori be mad huehue) Stone x Rory (already happened heuheueheh) Alex x Balto (maaaybeeeeee eue italreadyhappenedshutupancaok) Lady x Balto (hheeuheuheheueheuhuehuhauehauheauhuUAHEAHUAHEAHUEHAEUAHE) Royal x Squidward (HAUHAEUHEU) Wolf x Sel (k) Anca x Anca yese true love Rory x Stone Stone x Balto Stone x Alex Faith x SW i have more ships heheheheueheuheuhuauheauheau i shall call them S.S. Ship 'Balto freakin Realm's ships' Cyr x Akki (OTFUCKINGP i ship it so hard they need to have babies together) Eren x Levi (TRUE LOVE) Chammy x Levi Balto x Money (yas bish) Annie x Armin Rory x Kurai Scourge x Balto Dakota x Blood Akai x Bill Clinton (wOW BROTheR -akai) Balto x Mia (<333) Izold x Balto Cas x Dean Rin x Kuro Moon x Neil Armstrong Royal x Death The Kid (yas) Ok Im done. 'Duskeh ships' Duskfire x Mummy Mord (Mummyfire OTP) Wolf x Sel (OTP) Wolf x Every Nuian Guard Ever Wolf x Sentry x Wally (The perfect Threesome) Wally x Balto Wally x Scourge Wally x Scourge x Balto Dark x Jay (JayShadow) Dark x Alex (Darex) Chammy x Levi Balto x Lady Lady x Akai Eren x Levi Sel x Sel Wolf x Jeff The Killer (yes, its a thing) Jeff The Killer x BEN Drowned Royal x Squidward Alex x Balto Alex x Moon Ash x Foxy The Pirate Fox (FNaF) Firestar x Sandstorm Greystripe x Silverstream Bramblestar x Squirrelflight Leafpool x Crowfeather Lionblaze x Cinderheart Jayfeather x Stick of The Ancients Firestar x Spottedleaf Jayfeather/Jay's Wing x Half Moon CaptainSparklez x Captian_Capsize (OTP) Rin x Morrow Karmen x Balto (OTP) Akki x Cyr MORE TBA :D 'Dakota's Ships' Chammy x levi Levi x Eren Jean x Marco Sebastian x Ciel Alex x Balto Sel x Wolf Scourage x Balto Izold x Balto Lady x Akai Royal x Squidward tree Maddie x Rhydian ROYAL X SQUIDWARD OTP Akki x Cyr 'LADY'S SHIPS YO' Eren x Levi (ITSGONNAHAPPEN) Balto x Alex (huehuehuehuehuehuehue) Lady x wrench Stone x Alex Alex x Balto x Stone x Scur Selena x Wolfclaw Selena x Selena Moon x ciel Dakota x Sebastian Lady x Balto (<3<3<3<3) BRS x Rin Moon x Sel Akai x Lady Royal x squidward tree Royal x Balto's tail Balto x sukiyaki Rory x -thisshecatiforgotthenameof- Miku x Kaito Moon x toilet '''Leo's Ships' Royal x Squidward (#1 Ship Of All Time) Bruno x Ciara (BRUNARA IS MY OTP IT NEEDS TO HAPPEN PLZ COME TRU) Rose x Cypher (OTP) Daemon x Lost Lost x Daemon Lost x Bramble Lost x Steven The Tree Bob The Tree x Steven The Tree (Boven is my OTP) Shawn M RTMA x Wallace RTMA Darkshadow x Alex Darkshadow x Jade Darkshadow x Complaining Darkshadow x Jaymie Darkshadow x Vulkin Jaymie x Darkshadow Roseluck x Waterfall Seat Crest x Epic Sel x Doritos x Mtn Dew Doritos x Mtn Dew Duskfire x Cheetos Chammy x levi (To OTP Cant fight against it) Leo x Rory (crack-ship ಠ_ಠ) Bramble x Jeremy The Tree Bramble x Bramble Faith x LEEEEEEROOYYYYYY JEEENKIIINSSSSS Faith x Epic Bio x Elrik (ew) Daemon x Faith Royal x Squidward Rory x Jay (the one in polarclan) Legend MoonStar x Ryder Epic x Faith Epic x Jeremy The Tree Epic x Shoe Epic x Bob Epic x Toilet Paper Epic x Ketchup Epic x Tumbler Epic x Crest Epic x Epic Epic x Cheese Epic x Ketchup Epic x Vegetables (HUEHUEHUEHUEHUE >:3) BrairStar x Shoe Wolfclaw x Sel Wolfclaw x Jeff The Killer Duskfire x Markiplier Akki x Akai Anca x Akai Lady x Anca Lady x Akai Lady x Balto Nikkita x Jeremy The Tree Nikkita x Diana Legend x Ryder Legend x Lost Reaper x Akuma Hobos x Money (cause why the hell not) Rory x Floor Rory x Rambling Rory x Ranting Happily Insane x Waffles Happily Insane x Cheese x Madly Insane HappilyInsane x Turtles MadlyInsane x Potato Chips MadlyInsane x HappilyInsane x SecretlyInsane Nepeta x Equius Nepeta x Karkat Karkat x Sollux Sollux x Aradia Aradia x Equius Aradia x Sollux Jewels x Alex Jewels x Buttcheeks the Beaver Derpy x Epic Derpy x Derpy Derpy x Derpy Legacy x Rory Legacy x Rambling Legacy x Legacy Legacy x Viperstar Jay x Sky (ahuehuehuehuehue) Levi x Levi Eren x Levi Eren x Mikasa Arman x Mikasa Arman x Christa Jean x Christa Cyr x Akki (Cyki) Akki x Cyr (Akyr) Freddy x Bonnie Bonnie x Chica Chica x Bonnie Bonnie x Freddy Toy Bonnie x Toy Freddy Toy Freddy x Toy Bonnie Toy Bonnie x Toy Chica Toy Chica x Toy Bonnie Foxy x Mangle Mangle x Foxy Chica x Toy Chica Toy Chica x Chica Chica x Pots Chica x Pans Chica x Kitchens Foxy x Mary (mongoose) More ships later. I'm too lazy at the moment ಠ_ಠ 'BioPaw's Ships Bishes :D ' Note: MOST of these are Crack-Shppings Chammy x Levi Liam The Tree x Skoll Sally The Tree x Jeremy The Tree Epic x Billy The Tree Epic x Bob The Tree Epic x Jeremy The Tree Bio x Elrik (Yup) Bio x Jeremy The Tree Bio x Epic (Love you mommy!) Balto x Lady Hebi x Scarfs (um no -akki) Hebi x Tech (um no -akki) Rory x Jay (From Polarclan ;p) Moon x Blackspore Moon Moon x Alex Moon x Balto Moon x Moon Betta x Herbs Levi x Wolf Wolf x Trees Wolf x The Sky Wolf x Selena Jewels x Twerking Derpyy x Rory Kimmy x JayDakota Rory x CrookedStar CrookedStar x LegendEclipse Drake x Josh Drake x Rory Josh x CrookedStar DeadPaw x Eyeless Jack Akki x Cyr Dat is all o3o *Love to da Trees!! Mostly Billy Da Dem Tree!* 'Akki's Ships hi' Wolf x Sel Daryl x Beth Dirk x Jake Kanaya x Rose Maggie x Glenn (otp yes) (yeSSS -royl Sel x Sel Akki x Cyr wut <3 Karmen x Freddy Fazbear Karmen x Balto !¡!¡ Shang x Mulan (shang aint stealin mah girl) Karmen x Loki Liam x Meta Ghost pftt Squidward x Spongebob lil willy x nobody vriska x eridan bye 'Sel's Ships XD' Wolfclaw X Sel Chammy x Levi Moon X Sel Alex X Balto Lady X Akai Lady X Balto Royal X Squidward Ciara X Betta Moon X Alex (hehehehehehe) Kar X Royal Moon X Kar Anca X Sel Wolf X Ocean Royal X Wolf X Bal (A perfect threesome)) Lady X Sel Lady X Wolf Rory X Jay Scourge X Bal Akki x Cyr 'Erin's Ships o3o get ready ppl!' Rory x Jay (yop i ship yall -o- ) Chammy x Levi Dark x Jack Frost (o-o love just began) Dark x Ryder (yall is so sweet x3) Hiccup x Erin Mako x Erin Mako x Korra Iroh x Asami Bolin x Opal Rory x Floor (best ship ever xD) Cole x Scarlet (random old ship) Legacy x Pikachu (Legachu OWO) Epic x o-o (she loves the face xP) Daybreak x NightFall (Nope never gonna be real again, proved it in my story and ill show you guys later as a Sneak) (But i do random ship this) James x Erin (James Flame -or Fain- and me -o- this my personal ship at school) Erin x Eli (XD random ship never EVER gonnna happen OWO lol) Lost x Rory (yea nope o_o random ship) <--- (you bitch! ~with love, Lost) Mabinta x Justin Bieber (turn up this a real ship in life OWO) Hiccup x Astrid Jack Frost x Elsa (a real ship, yall can guess why if you seen their movies owo, their cute together) Jinnora x Kai (<3 cute in Legend of Korra) Akki x Cyr once again o_o Jaflight x Daybreak Jack Frost x Astrid (don't ask I just came up with it o_o) Alex x Balto (crack yea nope o_o yall know what that would be) StarCast x Sonic (x3) Daybreak x Torch the Typhoomerang (perfect dragon for ya x3 ) Dark x EchoWing Rory x Wild Volcano (Wrong Cano XD made this up) Daybreak x Starfire from Teen Titans (o-o) Robin x starfire Dark x Spyro Spyro x Cynder Words x Rory (Rords o_o) Rory x Growl (Rowl o-e) Glory x Rory (Gory O-O) (Ok stop shipping Rory O_O) Star Fin x Alex Dark something (from my dolphin story, soon to be continued) i do have more but i cant think of them xP 'Karmen's Shippings' Karmen x Freddy Fazbear Karmen X Balto (OTP) Mia X Balto (<3<3<3<3<3<3<3) Mia X Loki Sel X Wolf (OTP) Malorey X Ma Dick Akki x Cyr (OTP) SwiftClaw's/Cyrus' Shippings Natsu x Lucy Swiftclaw x trees (I LOVE TREES) Dark x Ryder Grey Fullbuster x SwiftClaw (BACK OFF LADIES!!!) Link x Saria StarCast x Sonic SwiftClaw x Shadow the hedgehog (personal ship o,-,o) StarCast x Cookies ToonLink x KingofRedLions (this one's for you Katie!! cx) Time x Zelda (this one's for you Time) PrincessHilda x Ravio (this one's for me o.o) SwiftClaw x Sebastian SwiftClaw x Claude Faustus Judith x Ciel (a friend's ship) Julia x Ichigo (a friend's ship) Genesis x chocolate (a friend's ship) JackFrost x Elsa=JELSA BeastBoy x Terra Rukia x Ichigo Pewdiepie x Cryotic=PewdieCry Skydoesminecraft x Deadlox=Skylox JeromeASF x BajanCanadian=Merome Akki x Cyr Daemon's shipful ships Alex x Balto Alex x DarkShadow Bramble x Lost Dark x Ryder DarkBlazing Star x Epikk Luna x Lost (crack o_e) Crest x Epic (too OTP) Sebastian x Mey-Rin Sebastian x Ciel Epic x Faith Lost x Nova Halfmoon x Støneteller Lady x Balto Akki x Cyr ~More to Come~ Stormfire's Horrible Ships Royal X DTK Crest X Jewel's Ass Betta X Alex Realms Dead!Bruno x Dead!Brair Midnight x Glow x Desire Hiddenmorgan x legendmoonstar x glow x midnight x ryder x brair x Bruno x desire Derpy X Sel Germany X Italy Sweden X Finland Derpy X JTK DTK X Royal X America Betta X Legolas Sky X Legolas Dark X Vulkin Stormfire X Loner Corner Epic X Dishes (don't ask why) Dusk X Sel Betta X MPWP Epic X Bob The Tree Legend X Ryders Ass That One Stalker X Alex Alex X Suits Stone X Pillow Jewels X Window Epic X Pewdiepie Akki x Cyr Eli Realms X Dat Ass Sel X Bettas Ass Epic X Bananas Akai X Infamy The Assborn (betta) X Legolas Stormfire X Gold the aa money (who doesn't love money on aa?) Legendmoonstar X Alex Realms Legendmoonstar X Alex Realms X Jewels (ooo who will win o-o, random ship) Raven x Plushies c;> Betta's Damned Ships Ciara x France Sel x Italy Duskfire x Sel x Pasta Alex x Suits Balto x Karmen Moon x Ciel Anime Day x Roulette Board = Anime Roulette Board Sel x Blackheart Jewels x Powawowa Jewels x Windows 8 Faith x Faith Raven x Italy Anca x Germany Ala x Fluffy Anca x Anakin Sharpie x Knives Rhea x Trash Can Nightfall x Ithilae Midnightpaw x Midnightpaw Duskfire x Nuian Sentries Haranya x Nuia Kraken x Rowboat Eznan Cutter x Archerfish Stupidity x Archerfish = Archerfish Language Seabug x Lev50 = Sea50 Royal x DTK x America = Royal the America Quotes x Shipping = Fanfics Jewels x Spruce = Juice Truce x Bowing Down = fuck you too Stalker x Alex = Stalka Akex E.S.O. x Alex = Elder Alex Scrolls Madness x Sparta = THIS IS SPARTA Admin Board x Roulette Board = Admin Roulette Legend x Bloodmoon = wat POWERPLAY Assassin x Bad Grammar = Assin Briarstar x Alex = yer a starrr Anca x Anakin x Jeff The Killer x Germany = Anckmany the Killer (I think this could someday be approved hOLY sHIT) Faith x Gold x APEX x Money Betta x Quotes (bc life gave me the power of quotes, I could make one like right now but I'm too busy thinking of ships) ye curse me ships o shippers "yeh I'd totally go look up some WC videos rn but I'm too busy dealing with the search" akki x cyr Royal's Fartastic Ships ESO X Alex Sel X Her Virginity Akai x Nuian Guard Royl X DTK ( : < ) ) Morgan Freeman x Morgan Freeman Sebastian x Ciel Alois x Ciel Akai x Maxiie Akai x Blackspore Plant Balto x Squidward Balto x Squidward tree akki x cyr